


A Clumsy Kitten

by Realitysucks



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, Love, M/M, Malec, Malec forever, Other, Party, The human of his human, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 21:29:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11388804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Realitysucks/pseuds/Realitysucks
Summary: Seven things mattered for Chairman Meow: his human, the human of his human, food, being pet, warmth, sleeping and playing. He had a very good life until the human of his human, this clumsy kitten, decided to betray him.





	A Clumsy Kitten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiaVivisol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaVivisol/gifts).



> It’s my first prompt, I wrote it during several sleepless nights because of the heat. My body and my brain couldn’t handle it so here is the result.  
> I’m not an English native, hence the obvious mistakes.
> 
> Prompt: In the History of Shadowhunters and Denizens of the Downworld, Alec throws a birthday party for Magnus which consists almost entirely of cats. Chairman Meow is not amused.

Chairman Meow closed his yellowish green eyes, highly pleased by the warmth of the sunlight on his tabby fur. He yawned and opened his eyes to stare at the chubby pigeon who had just decided to land on the windowsill. He could have scared him by sticking his paw against the window to show him who was the master of this place but he was too lazy to do so. He would rather stretch and groom his great self.

His ears twitched back and forth and he straightened up, ready to spring, when he heard a noise behind him. It wasn’t his human but the human of his human that his human liked to cuddle with a lot.

Chairman Meow softly meowed to greet him with a blink, but the human of his human wasn’t paying attention to him at all, too sleepy to keep his eyes wide opened. The sun had just risen, it was too early for him obviously.

Half-naked and the body covered with black drawings, the human of his human slowly walked towards the kitchen. He meowed louder and jumped on the floor to follow him to be properly greeted as well. He even had to stand on his back paws to put his forepaws on his legs to be finally noticed.

He often had to beg for attention but the human of his human’s snuggles were great.

He probably had sunk his claws more deeply than expected but it worked, the human of his human took him in his arms for a big cuddle. It was so great and pleasant that he closed his eyes and nuzzled closer to rub his head against his chin for more warmth. The human squeezed him harder against his torso and dropped a quick kiss between his ears.

He was warm, so warm and gentle that Chairman Meow began to purr and to knead his arms and torso with his paws.

The human smiled and rubbed his cheek against his great fur before letting him go.

_That’s all?_

Chairman Meow got back on his back paws in order to be snuggled one more time like this but the human was in a hurry and had to go. He followed him in the bathroom.  Why wasn’t he eating? If he didn’t feed himself it meant that he wouldn’t feed him either.

He wanted to eat.

He jumped on the sink and put a paw on the human’s hand when he took his toothbrush.

_Human, you have to feed me._

But the human snorted and brushed his teeth.

A few seconds later,Chairman Meow was gazing at him with the eye of the tiger and moved closer to sniff him in the entrance. The human was all dressed now, in black and with a lot of leather. He put his shoes, took his bow, put the stick that could shine in one of his pockets and stared at him with a little smile before leaving.

He always left so fast...but it meant that he could cuddle with his human now. Chairman Meow hastened to run to his human who was still sleeping. The door was half-opened so he easily sneaked inside, avoided the clothes on the floor and gleefully bounced on the bed. His human was sound asleep and naked. He silently meowed and sprawled, the tummy up, before sticking his head against his warm caramel skin.

The warmth made him close his eyes, he was ready to take a nap.

 

Spending the whole day with his human was great. He was pet, cuddled and fed. His human was entirely at his mercy and always found time to play with his great self. He had watched his human groom himself, had played with his makeup and a weird smelling perfume that he still had in the nose before eating.

He licked his chops after finishing his chicken terrine that had been delightful and went to take advantage of his human before he got too busy.

His dear human was a busy man with a lot of clients that came to see him but he never forgot him. He seemed to know how lucky he was to have a great cat like him, he seemed to be aware of his awesomeness and obviously agreed by quickly stroking him behind his right ear with a fond smile and cat eyes just like his: yellowish green as sparkling as the other’s human ones.

Chairman Meow let him pet his great self contentedly until a vampire came in, in need of blue sparkles.

 

A lot of vampires had come over and Chairman Meow had been forced to hide as he didn’t like their smell nor the way they sank their fingers into his fur.

Now he could freely play in the living room with a sliver ring that easily slid on the floor. His human heaved a sigh and wallowed in the couch. Blue sparkles suddenly appeared in his right hand and he turned on the TV with weariness, the legs spread on the coffee table.

The ring suddenly slipped under the coffee table, he flicked it with one paw to make it roll and it disappeared under the couch where he couldn’t reach it.

The sparkly thing was out of paws.

He snarly meowed, annoyed, and suddenly felt the hands of his human on him. He tried to hold on the leather couch with his claws but his human pulled his body upwards and he ended up on his lap, the tummy up.

Chairman Meow was a simple cat.

He surrendered as soon as he felt his hands into his great fur. He relaxed and offered his body to his nice touch. His human clearly worshipped him with the way he cuddled him. He moved a little to show him where he wanted to be pet and his human did.

His human was his slave.

A very lucky slave to have a great cat like him.

Chairman Meow also liked him. He fed him, pet him, play with him, was good with snuggles and wasn’t annoying. He purred and blinked to show him his affection but his human wasn’t paying attention to his feelings. He looked distracted and worried. His hands were no longer giving off warmth on his belly, there were no blue sparkles, there were nothing.

He put a paw on his hand to remind him that he was waiting but his human suddenly grabbed his phone that he looked at with a frown and for a very long time.

The human of his human hadn’t come back yet.

It often happened.

And it made his human extremely worried each time. Before, he called the human but he had stopped and was now just waiting for him.

It also happened that the human of his human didn’t show up at all for days. Chairman Meow didn’t mind, the human was like a cat and came when he wanted to sleep, eat and be cuddled. As long as he wasn’t too intrusive and annoying, he was fine with him. He hadn’t very minded his presence in the beginning and had ignored him but the human had kept coming, from time to time at first, then more and more often to finally share a bed with his human.

Yet, he had been quite suspicious of this newcomer and not very fond of him neither as he was used to his human’s smell: sparkles, sandalwood, glitter, nail polish and this particular scent that made him a warlock.

Chairman Meow was used to this smell, those different scents that made his human _his_ human.

The human smelled very differently.

He smelled blood, death and demons with this something underneath that Chairman Meow couldn’t figure out. And this unknown smell had made him wary of the human that his human loved to cuddle.

Besides, he was quite clumsy. He didn’t know how to pet his great self in the beginning, had almost stepped on him several times and once had even crushed him when he was soundly sleeping next to his human in the middle of the night.

He was even clumsy with his human.

He wasn’t a threat, just a kitten like his great self had been a long time ago.

His human sighed, worrying too much as always about the human-kitten.

_Go to sleep, he’ll come back when he’ll be hungry, sleepy and when he’ll want to be pet._

But his human was a busy man.

So, Chairman Meow sneaked into his bed, curled up into a ball, the eyes narrowed in a happy way. The sheets smelled like his human and the human, if he liked one scent and was still uneasy about the other’s one, both combined strangely made a pleasant one.

He liked it. It was a heartwarming smell that made him close his eyes for a great nap.

 

Chairman Meow was grooming his great fur while staring at the sparkly lights outside. His human was now sleeping while the human had still not come back.

It wouldn’t be the first time, he kept licking his back and froze before looking up and straightening up to stare behind him, on alert. He silently jumped and quickly went towards the entrance where the noise was coming from, like a shadow, ready to bounce on his prey.

He heard the sound of a key as it turned in the lock and the door opened.

It was the human of his human.

His fur bristled, his nose twitched and he didn’t move closer to greet him. He smelled blood, death and demons –more than usual- and looked really tired with the way he was leaning against the door that he closed with his back.

_Poor kitten._

He slightly moved closer. The human didn’t feel the need to turn on the lights and began to undress. He removed his jacket, his shoes, put his bow in the closet but kept his shining stick in hand before sticking it against his skin with a frown and worried expression.

The hands with blue sparkles of his human would do a better job than a shiny stick.

He meowed. The human looked up but didn’t try to pet him and directly headed for the bathroom. It was a great decision, he smelled badly and needed to groom himself properly and thoroughly.

Before he could close the door, the tabby cat hurried to sneak inside and nimbly climbed on the sink between several weird products with even weirder scents. The human slightly smiled and removed his torn t-shirt, which was spreading this bloody and disgusting smell, before being completely naked and going into the bathtub.

_Groom yourself properly._

He also had to groom his great fur and began to frantically lick his belly. The tongue out, ready to lick a particular area, he flinched and gazed up to stare at the figure of the human who had dropped something  behind the shower curtain.

_What a clumsy kitten._

He got once again interrupted when his human suddenly barged in with a quick glance for the clothes on the floor. Chairman Meow was happy to see him and greeted him with a blink. Maybe he could help the human to groom himself. He was a clumsy kitten after all and it already happened from time to time that his human and the human of his human groomed each other in the bathtub.

The eyes like his narrowed, and with a frown, his dear human stepped forward to open the shower curtain. He said something, the human said something back under his watchful eye and they groomed each other’s lips while the hands with blue sparkles of his human wandered over the body of the clumsy kitten.

Chairman Meow was about to spring to play with the sparkles but his human quickly caught him on time, once he was done with grooming the human. He loudly meowed, not happy with this situation, and glanced up at his human’s face who stared down at him with weariness. He then got almost tossed on the couch while his human went in the kitchen to prepare a yummy thing.

He often prepared an herbal tea for the human whenever he came back very late. Chairman Meow felt the need to smell the beverage that wasn’t very yummy, surprised that the human like it. 

He was a very weird kitten that his human seemed to dearly love. They were both weird anyways, especially his human, the weirdest creature he had ever met.

A long time ago, his great self had been a tiny kitten among others in a carton, yet he had been chosen despite being a mere tabby cat whereas he had been surrounding by more marvelous looking ones. His tiny eyes had then met the brown eyes of the person that would be _his human_  and whose eyes had suddenly shifted into a yellowish green iris with a vertical pupil. Back then, he didn’t know much about scents so he didn’t know that this cat eyed human who had just adopted him wasn’t a mundane but someone more powerful who could play with him with his blue sparkles.

The tiny tabby and mere cat that he was had become Chairman Meow: the cat of Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn.

 _What a wonderful life_.

He blinked at his human and looked at the human who had just come out from the bathroom, all clean. He had groomed himself properly.

 _Good_.

He hopped off before following him in the bedroom where he saw him collapse, face forwards into the bed. Now that he smelled better, Chairman Meow contentedly rubbed his great fur against his damp skin for some snuggles. He playfully nibbled the hand that turned him over and narrowed his eyes, letting the human pet him to his heart content, but quickly the hand on his tummy stopped.

He hastened to nibble a finger to make him pet him more before glancing at his face.

The human of his human had fallen asleep with a slight frown on his young face.

He straightened up and flicked his cheek with his right paw, hoping that it would wake him up, before loudly meowing to express his displeasure.

He plaintively meowed when two caramel hands suddenly grabbed him to take him away.

“Chairman Meow,” firmly scolded him his human.

_Yes, that’s me._

His human didn’t look happy and lengthily stared at him with his cat eyes.

_I just wanted to play with your human._

They stared at each other for quite some time and the neutralized tabby cat ended up outside, in front of a door tightly closed, meowing to have some warmth. But nothing could be done, his human wanted to be alone with the clumsy kitten.

_What about the great me?_

Bored and upset, he could have broken something, one of the precious belongings of his human to get his attention and to make him open the door to be able to go inside, but a blue sparkle could appear out of nowhere and he didn’t want to anger his human.

Besides, he just had spotted the silvery sparkly toy, which seemed to wait for him. He pounced on it and played with it until he got bored, which happened quickly.

The apartment was all his and he could do whatever he wanted while his human and the human of his human were taking a nap but he didn’t and lay down on the windowsill to stare at the pretty lights that were shining bright in the dark.

 

The next morning –or rather the next afternoon- Chairman Meow patiently waited in front of the bedroom’s door for his human to open him but nothing happened.

He was so hungry and still upset about what had happened earlier this morning, but he was now even more displeased to be ignored.

They were petting and grooming each other, he could hear them and smell this weird scent with a hint of blue sparkles.

Chairman Meow also wanted to be cuddled and tightly hugged. He loudly meowed on his back legs, a paw against the door, before chattering in a very annoying way. His human hated it. But obviously they couldn’t hear him, not will all their noises.

_Feed me!_

Halas for his great tummy, they were too horny to think about him for now.

*

_What a bunch of noisy kittens._

They all smelled like the human of his human.

Hidden under the bookshelves with a lot of weird objects, Chairman Meow was spying on them for hours, on the lookout. His human had left early this morning and the clumsy kitten had decided to invite his friends, including a female that smelled and looked like him the most among them. She gave great cuddles, the best ones with her very comfy chest.

Chairman Meow was a simple cat.

If the Golden boy and the Clown weren’t that noisy, he would have come out from his hideout for a petting session.

Moreover, the girl with red curly hair would have probably tried to draw his great self. He was pretty salty about the current situation and narrowed his eyes when the Golden boy stood up to go in the kitchen.

They were plotting something.

Especially the human of his human who glanced at the female, that smelled and looked like him a lot, with an unsure and worried expression. She then pet his arm to comfort him before saying something that made all of them howl, except him.

_So noisy._

Nothing could happen when the human of his human was with his friends.

His great self should have known.

*

It was a cat day like any other where Chairman Meow explored, sprawled, bounced, meowed, sniffed, played, looked at his great self in the mirror and slept.

Curled up into a ball in the middle of the bed, he was taking a good nap. He lazily opened one eye when he suddenly got cuddled by the human who seemed as busy as he was. Highly pleased with the rubdown on his tummy, he gazed at him and blinked to express all the love he had for him, but his blink of love was ignored. The human quickly left and closed the door behind him.

Chairman Meow intently and lengthily stared at the door with pointed ears before sprawling widely into the bed, hiding his head under his paws.

Much later, the tabby cat straightened up when he heard a lot of noises and smelled so many different scents. Apparently, his human had decided to organize a little party but he wasn’t here, which meant that for once he hadn’t.

On the lookout, Chairman Meow silently waited the time to identify the noises and the smells which seemed so different yet so familiar. The clumsy kitten was here, the female that looked and smelled like him a lot too, the Golden boy, the Clown and the Red Curly haired girl were in the apartment as well with more people. The tabby cat could smell warlocks, vampires, faes, werewolves, -all his human’s friends among the Downworlders-, which made a lot of people.

It also meant being pet a lot and receiving lots of cuddles.

He meowed and bounced off the bed ready to be pet a lot but sadly for him, the clumsy kitten had locked him inside. The door was tightly closed, he couldn’t open it nor sneak outside despite trying with his nose and paws.

_Stupid clumsy kitten._

He loudly meowed, hoping to be heard by someone. He also wanted to party like all of them. He began to chatter with weird meowing and scratched the door. Nobody could hear his great self with all these music and annoying sounds. His hearing and even his sense of smell got confused with all this chaos.

He plaintively meowed for the last time and the door miraculously opened on the red curly haired girl who liked to stare at his great self a lot. He lengthily gazed at her smiling face, let her pet him to thank her and hesitantly ventured between all these dangerous feet with daggers. He almost got kicked by a reckless stupid male human, got sprayed with a weird smelling beverage and got pushed.

A cat life wasn’t easy during a party.

His great self was saved by his dear human’s hands with silvery sparkly toys on his fingers. He glanced up, he looked fancy and amazing, as always. Chairman Meow stared at him with love, hoping to be tightly hugged and pet but no, his human put him on a safe place, on the bookshelves where no one would step on him.

The cat eyes surrounding by a sparkly golden eyeshadow and a dark line stared at him with an amused gleam and one finger with a dark nail lightly touched his nose, making Chairman Meow’s eyes narrowed, highly pleased by this gesture.

He wouldn’t have mind a kiss but his human had to party.

He watched him head for the human who seemed to be trapped between his friends and looked at everyone from above, dominating all of them from where he was.

Chairman Meow would have been highly satisfied if it wasn’t this noisy, this smelly, and if anyone was willing to pet him. Obviously, no one wanted to pet him and give him cuddles.

Bored, upset and annoyed, he sprawled and let his front paws hang over while lazily staring at all those humans who didn’t want to pet him.

They were all so tasteless.

The Clown tried to play with him but what had amused him the most had been to ignore him. The Clown, dejected, had then left him to play with his friends.

Chairman Meow was still confused about the scents that were too strong for him to handle, which explained why he straightened up when he saw a cat, a Birman cat walking as if this place belonged to him, as if this place was his kingdom.

Then, the tabby cat noticed another cat, another one, another one, still another one and had to face facts: several random cats were invading his kingdom.

_What the hell?_

His fur bristled and he hissed before jumping on the first cat that came closer to the bookshelves. How could they walk so carelessly into his territory? The ugly Persian cat on whom he had pounced glared at him and hissed before trying to hurt him with his claws and teeth.

“You don’t belong here,” threatened him Chairman Meow with a hiss, looking around him to spot the other cats that were clearly avoiding them to stay out from an eventual fight with the owner of this place.

“Mommy they’re fighting,” said a black kitten whose mother was delicately holding by the scruff of the neck with her teeth.

The mommy, an elegant Snowshoe cat, ignored them and followed the cats who were heading towards the plates full of food under a table full of cocktails. As if someone had been waiting for them all.

_What’s going on?_

It wasn’t a cats party, there shouldn’t be any cats but him, as always, _here_.

“You’re messing up my fur,” haughtily noted the ugly Persian cat under him.

After looking around him to analyze this absurd situation, Chairman Meow glanced down but didn’t release him.

“That’s not how you’re supposed to treat a guest,'' he added.

They were all tasteless, all his human’s friends where petting the cats after noticing their presence. Chairman Meow intently stared at his human _, his human_ , who was holding and cuddling another cat than him.

And this tabby-bitch was happily purring in _his_ human’s arms.

“Who invited you?” he meowed before showing his teeth and sinking his claws into the gray fur.

Was his human dumb enough to mistake another cat for him?

The pain he felt when he saw his human holding another cat than him worsened when he saw the human of his human doing the same with a Sphinx.

Wasn’t he supposed to be the only cat of their lives?

The ugly Persian cat under him took advantage of his pain to flick him with a paw in order to free himself.

“The human who smells like death and blue sparkles," he huffed with a glance.

_The human of his human?_

Chairman Meow stared at him, feeling highly betrayed. _Why did you do that clumsy kitten?_ The ugly Persian cat hastened to leave him to avoid another assault and to be able to eat something.

He blankly stared at these humans, these cats, at all those intruders and betrayers who were having fun without him.

Why did the human of his human do that? Wasn’t his great self enough for cuddles? Why had he felt the need to invite cats to one of his human’s parties? Chairman Meow didn’t understand.

Obviously, they all seemed to enjoy the presence of those cats, especially his human who was widely smiling with an ugly cat in his arms.

Chairman Meow hated it. He hated all of them.

They had betrayed him.

His human who was like a mom and a slave for him that he loved dearly and would still love despite his betrayal.

The human of his human that he had loved and cherished with the same love he would have had for one of his own kitten.

All for this.

Chairman Meow would never ever forgive him. _What a stupid kitten._

He could have expressed his displeasure, his jealousy by ferociously attacking the guests but he was better than that so he hid. It was his kingdom but the intruders had won.

Chairman Meow went on the balcony to sulk to his heart content.

He could have ran away to find another human who would serve and adore him better but he was too lazy to do so and remained perched on the edge, wearily looking down at those tiny lights and tiny cars.

His ears twitched when he heard a noise behind him.

He didn’t turn back but stayed alert.

The human of his human sighed and remained behind him without daring to touch him, disappointing Chairman Meow who could have then hissed at him, scratched him, and even bit him.

A few seconds after, he finally turned back to stare back at him and to see how much fun was having his human inside.

_Meh._

He then also noticed that the human had trapped them in the balcony. Chairman Meow hissed which made the clumsy kitten sheepishly smile.

_Traitor. Go back inside and pet these bitches._

How could he betray him like this?

_Ungrateful kitten._

They stared at each other, silently, calmly.

The human was a patient creature smelling death, blood, demons with a hint of his human. Chairman Meow couldn’t underestimate a hunter like him.

_Why are you here?_

Did he notice how much he had screwed up?

The human sat on the ground, not even on the chair next to him, to look at him in an inferior position.

_A wise hunter._

_Why did you do that? How could you after everything I have done for you?_

He had accepted him, had never rejected him and had let him feel like he belonged in this household.  His human had wanted to take him in, so did he.

_Did you think it would be a great idea?_

It had been one given how enchanted everyone had been to be surrounding by cats.

“I’m sorry,” the human suddenly said. “I thought it would be a great idea…Magnus loves cats.”

_He doesn’t love any cats but **me** , stupid kitten!_

They stared at each other for a long moment until the human decided to stand up on his feet and opened the sliding door. Chairman Meow quickly pounced to sneak in but it was a trap, the human was a good hunter despite being a clumsy kitten.

The tabby cat was now in his arms covered with black drawings, tightly hugged against his torso like would have been a baby. It was his favorite position for a great cuddle and the human perfectly knew it.

He meowed to complain, unhappy and still sulking. It wouldn’t change anything about his betrayal. He tried to push him with his paws and snarly meowing but he was warm, was cuddling his tummy, pressed his cheek against his head…and Chairman Meow was a simple cat.

He was still mad but wrapped by his warmth and his affection, he softened and relaxed.

_If you still love the great me I’ll let you worship me._

The human seemed to agree and smiled.

_You’re still a clumsy kitten you know? But I’m used to it, you’re only a kitten, you’ll do a lot of stupid things, so the great me will have to forgive you._

As soon as he saw them, his human came to them and groomed the human’s lips before petting him behind his right ear, while he was trying to spot the intruders. They were still here with all the human guests.

Strangely, now and only now, everyone seemed to notice him and tried to cuddle him.

Chairman Meow might be a simple cat, he still had his pride. He hissed at all those hypocritical persons that hadn’t cared for him at all a while ago, and the human let him go.

His human seemed highly amused and gave him some blue sparkles to play with while he was shooing everyone away.

_You should have done that right from the beginning._

He was still offended but no longer resented his human and the human of his human for their infidelities. Besides, the blue sparkles were so much fun that he no longer cared about them.

 

Chairman Meow was now purring, the eyes close, on the lap of his human. The caramel hand gently rubbed his tummy, grabbed a paw that he softly squeezed before sliding under his chin. He purred louder.

“Alexander gave you a hard time, uh?” he chuckled.

_Yes, but it’s okay he’s just a kitten._

“He won’t do that ever again.”

_He’d better not._

“But it was nice though…all these cats.”

Chairman Meow opened his eyes, offended, and stared at him to see his mischievous smile. He plaintively meowed and his dear human hastened to take him in his arms for a great cuddle.  The tabby cat then rubbed his head harder against his chin to express his love and to mark him as his.

His human snorted and lengthily stuck his lips against the space between his ears.

Highly pleased, he snuggled closer against him.

 

He was entitled to the great privilege of sleeping with them this night and given what had happened earlier, Chairman Meow sprawled into the human’s pillow, stealing it from him with a proud gleam in the eyes.

His human stared at him but didn’t say anything.

“He’s still mad at you,” he noted.

The human glanced at them before opening the closet. “I know.”

_Good._

And while he was undressing under the interested eyes of his human, Chairman Meow groomed his great fur and looked up when the human went towards him to lie down. He meowed to warn him that he was here as once he had almost crushed him with his weight.

The human didn’t need a pillow, he had arms but his human felt the need to lend him his body.

After a great sleep but feeling crushed, Chairman Meow woke up. The human had taken back his pillow in his sleep and had nuzzled his face half on his tummy.

He meowed and flicked his face with his paw.

_What a clumsy kitten._

But he was warm.

He curled up around his head, half crushed under him, and began to lick his hair. The human of his human was a kitten that had to be looked after.

A good hunter but a clumsy kitten nevertheless.

“Chairman Meow,” the human mumbled in his sleep.

Chairman Meow stopped, the human moved to free him, which made the tabby cat roll to stick his body against his neck and shoulder. Then, he licked him again before licking himself and his paw. He nuzzled closer for more warmth and stuck out his tongue once again.

“No.”

The human of his human rolled over, caught him and trapped him in the crook of his arm. Chairman Meow purred and blinked at him.

Once again, the human didn’t notice anything.

_You’ll always be a clumsy kitten for the great me._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading =^._.^= ∫


End file.
